Cannibal Hell
by Onny-Chan
Summary: El mundo se ah ido a la mierda mientras está al otro lado del mundo, tiene una suerte del demonio y cuando creía que lo único que podía hacer era sobrevivir, su pequeño mundo se pone de cabeza otra vez. Los infectados se comían vivos entre ellos, la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, ahora solo existía la ley del más fuerte.


_**Cannibal Hell**_

A parte de los ruidos típicos del bosque, este solía ser muy silencioso, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, ya ni siquiera se escuchaban los autos de las carreteras aledañas, solo silencio y naturaleza. Soul solía viajar solo, con suerte, algún compañero ocasional hasta llegar a alguna comunidad, pero el ya ni siquiera intentaba integrarse, se limitaba a abastecerse y continuar su camino. No negaba que vivir en una comunidad o algún campamento era agradable y se hacía muchísimo más fácil sobrevivir, pero cuando descubrían su secreto solo existían dos posibles opciones: 1) O intentaban matarlo por ser una amenaza inminente, 2) O lo usaban como carne de cañón. La segunda solía ser la mas agradable, si iba solo, tenía la oportunidad de huir.

Soul nació y creció en Londres, en el seno de una familia reconocida de músicos. Su vida siempre había sido mas bien tranquila y simple, la música le gustaba, pero al hacerse mayor comenzó a tener conflictos con sus padres, a ellos no les gustaba en camino artístico que estaba tomando. Hace dos años había sido invitado a un concierto en Nueva York, su abuela le había pedido que no fuera, una extraña gripe estaba afectado a diferentes ciudades alrededor del mundo, pero una discusión con sus padres lo hizo viajar apresuradamente. Luego del concierto, cuando quiso regresa, todos los vuelos estaban suspendidos, al parecer la gripe se estaba propagando más rápido de lo que habían estimado. Tres días después las comunicaciones se cortaron por completo. En dos semanas el mundo se había ido a mierda, los infectados se comían vivos entre ellos, la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, ahora solo existía la ley del más fuerte.

En ese tiempo, Soul solo tenía 21.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba solo en el bosque, pero su calma y tranquilidad se había visto interrumpida con el grito desgarrador de una mujer, corrió en su dirección y no muy lejos de ahí encontró a tres infectados sobre lo que supuso, era la mujer.

Siempre lo ponía nervioso enfrentarse a ellos, en el fondo seguían siendo personas, vivas, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que eran ellos o él, así que prefería evitar enfrentamientos directos, lo suyo era más escabullirse en las sombras. A regañadientes, tomo con firmeza el machete que llevaba y le dio en mitad de la cabeza al que estaba más cerca, peleo un poco para recuperar el arma y le dio una patada al de la derecha para llamar su atención, aprovechó su desorientación y le planto el machete en mitad de la cara, pero no pudo recuperarlo enseguida y acabo en una bizarra pelea con el infectado que quedaba hasta que lo hizo chocar con un árbol. Mientras recuperaba el machete recordó la primera vez que había tenido que matar a uno, definitivamente no era como en las películas y series de zombis que tanto le gustaban a su hermano, era muchísimo más difícil.

Se acerco a la chica y vio la mordida en su brazo. Esto era lo que menos le gustaba.

-Lo siento, estas jodida –dijo levantando el machete y rogando que funcionara a la primera.

\- ¡No por favor! -gritó intentando levantarse, pero estaba demasiado asustada. Soul se bajó el pañuelo que cubría su rostro para hablar mejor.

-Créeme, es lo mejor, no querrás terminar como ellos –dijo señalando a un lado con más resignación que pena.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio su rostro.

\- ¡Alto, soy como tú! -gritó mientras levantaba apresuradamente su cacheta y le mostraba una horrible cicatriz de mordida en uno de sus costados.

Soul soltó el machete y toco su rostro.

 **Ya, sé que es un título dramático y que el tema está más que sobre explotado en todos lados, ni siquiera se parece a los temas sobre los que suelo escribir (pero si los que suelo leer xD) pero se me vino la idea y necesitaba escribirlo. Esto es solo como un prólogo, la historia todavía está en construcción y solo tengo anotaciones sobre ideas que tengo para ella. En verdad agradecería opiniones y criticas para saber si continuar el fic o de plano olvidarme y ponerme a estudiar mi ultimo semestre xD **

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
